


Taking Charge

by Absent_Enigma



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Oops edge didn’t hang his phone up quickly enough, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is female in this but it’s vague, Red and reader are touchy-feely, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sloppy Makeouts, Teasing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, almost smut is interrupted by an exasperated Edge, clothes go poof, reader and red are shameless, reader is confident, shortcuts are convenient to escape disapproving younger brothers, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absent_Enigma/pseuds/Absent_Enigma
Summary: You have been teased relentlessly for an entire year by Red and have finally had enough. It was time to show Red just how much his jabs and none too subtle flirting has affected you.
Relationships: Sans (Underfell)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Taking Charge

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot that this one-shot has been sitting in my drafts for nearly a month (and prob completely edited for half that), so I decided to post this before it deleted itself. As an FYI, this one-shot was mostly just done for the hell of it, which is why there is only the barest hint of a plot.

Tonight was the night.

After all of that relentless teasing, you had finally snapped. You were prepared to let Red know exactly what you thought of all his teasing and lewd commentary over the past year with absolutely nothing happening between the two of you.

Yes, tonight would do nicely.

It was funny because that night marked a year since you had first met Red, even if said meeting really shouldn’t have been as memorable as it was.

_’heya, sweetheart. ya need a little help there?’_

Help, as in Red had come across you when you’d half climbed up a drainpipe to avoid an angry monster who had been prepared to climb right up after you. 

Honestly, you hadn’t meant to offend the monster. But really, why had you thought trying to escape up a damn drain pipe had been a good idea? Why hadn’t you just booked it down the sidewalk as fast as you could? And, predictably, you’d fallen, after the skeleton monster had chased off the other one. But instead of a painful meeting with the ground, you were caught by the stout skeleton monster with sharp teeth, a gold fang in place of one, as his eye sockets scrunched up in amusement. 

’ _ya sure_ fell _fer me, huh, sweetheart?’_

It had to have been the damn blush.

Why else would Red have gone out of his way after that night to find you again later that same week? And once he did, Red had introduced you to his younger brother, and after that rather eventful meeting, you couldn’t be rid of either of the skeleton monsters.

You weren’t sure you minded.

At least Edge, while gruff and full of himself with his ego breaking through the ceiling, behaved almost civilly when you were around.

Red was the devil.

You swore some of the things Red said was intended to wind you up. To get you to either blush, or try to kick his ass in retaliation. The latter resulted in Red teleporting out of harm’s way to drawl further commentary while you stewed in those words and thought up your next move.

Just what the hell was this monster up to?

Did he or didn’t he like you as more than a friend?

From Red’s actions, it sure as hell seemed like he was interested in something more, but he never acted on it. The teasing and jabs continued on like this for months and months, until it came to a head last week. Up until this point, you and Red had bickered and traded insults as well as flirtations.

But last week, something had changed.

Red had gotten a little too close, and nipped the side of your neck. He’d breathed out a suggestion that you get covered in batter from the cake you had been mixing, and he’d help you clean up. Red clearly hadn’t been expecting you to let out a low, frustrated moan when he pulled away after nipping you a second time. Red had certainly looked very perplexed before he seemed to become a little self-conscious.

You had been particularly interested in the light dusting of red that had crossed his cheekbones. And then the damn bastard had used one of his short cuts to leave your side. 

Red hadn’t spoken to you for nearly a week, until out of the blue, he sent you a quick message about an hour and a half ago.

Dead Skele Walking: _can ya come over? need ta talk with ya._

You’d texted the affirmative, because you wanted to know what the hell was up. Did he or didn’t he want you? Because if he did, Red needed to tell you. It was driving you crazy, all these mixed signals, and you didn’t want to misread anything. So there you were now, just inside of Red and Edge’s home, since Red had sent a follow up text to let you know that the front door was unlocked.

Having a face to face conversation was not going to be fun when you were already feeling incredibly worked up.

No.

It wasn’t just that.

Dammit, you were fucking horny as hell and it was all Red’s fault for being such an oblivious idiot.

There would be no teasing tonight.

From Red, that is.

You were playing your hand that night, and you would just have to wait and see where the night would go. It all depended on Red’s reaction to how you really felt about him.

”heya, sweetheart.”

Speak of the devil.

It was now or never. 

Red was suddenly standing right in front of you, one of his hands stuffed in his jacket’s pocket while the other idly scratched beneath the collar around his neck.

”ya gonna stand there and stare at me all night long?” Red asked, his sharp teeth baring in a grin. “i don’t mind, if that’s the case.”

You were prepared.

There would be no going back now.

Red wouldn’t know what hit him.

You just had to wait for the perfect chance to strike, when he would least expect it.

“ _tibia_ honest, i like the way ya look at me, though right now ya seem like yer gonna clobber me or somethin’.” Red shrugged, his skeletal hand coming out of a pocket as he spread them both. “hate ya break it to ya, but ya won’t be able ta catch me. i’m too quick fer ya, though i'm sure ya already know that from past experience.”

Soon.

Just a little bit more...

”ya know, i think this is the first time ya ain’t got somethin’ to say ta me. ya waitin’ ta hear what i have ta say after a week a nothin’?” Red narrowed his sockets at you, red eye lights searching your face, before his expression grew dark. “did somethin’ happen on yer way here? are ya...ya didn’t get hurt, did ya?”

Yes!

This was it!

Now, you had to move _now_!

You began to walk forward from the closed front door, eyes locked on Red as you kept your expression as neutral as possible. You desperately tried to not laugh as sweat began to bead on Red’s skull.

”what are ya doin’? are you all right, sweetheart? ya got this weird look on yer face and-“ Red went rigid as you finished closing the distance between the two of you to seize his jacket on either side of its collar. “y/n?”

You finally got to do what you had wanted to do for nearly a whole damn year. You gripped Red’s jacket harder before you tugged him in close. In that same moment, you took a step forward to press yourself against the monster.

And kissed his stupid teeth.

It was a little weird to not have lips to kiss but screw that. This dumb asshole had a magic tongue that he better damn well use since he so loved to tease you with it by making all those lewd jokes.

Fucker.

This is what he got for teasing you.

You heard a sharp intake of breath from Red before he let out a low groan and gripped the back of your shirt in return. Before he could take control of the situation, you maneuvered him to the side until Red’s back hit the nearest wall. 

Perfect.

But first...

You had to make sure that this was okay. As much as Red enjoyed teasing you, you didn’t want to misinterpret his actions, despite the fact that Red could have pushed you away by now if he didn’t really want this.

”cat _goat_ your tongue?” You asked, as you pulled away to stare at the monster. 

“... _damn_.” Red let out a bit of a disbelieving laugh, his eye lights a bit hazy as he took you in. Red’s hands grasped the back of your shirt harder for a moment, before his fangs parted and a red ecto-tongue manifested to lick them. “if i’d a known ya had the hots fer me i woulda-“ 

“Shut the hell up and kiss me already, you jackass.” You interrupted as you leaned back in to kiss each fang until they parted. You were left breathless as Red took over.

Red had apparently decided he just had to give you as thorough of a kiss as he could manage.

”Holy _shit_.” You gasped, chest heaving as you struggled for breath, while Red looked at you with a very smug expression. It fell into one of surprise when you began to walk backward, taking him with you as you urgently began to shove his jacket off his shoulders.

Red moved faster than you’d ever seen him move in a non-violent situation. Red all but tore his jacket off and threw it on the floor, flashing a wicked grin as he similarly removed your shirt. 

Not to be outdone, you kicked your shoes off and dragged your pants down, which left you in nothing but your underwear. Emboldened by the appreciative look Red now wore, you seized his red sweater and dragged it over the top of his skull. You immediately dropped down to your knees to seize his shorts, seeing that he’d already removed his shoes. 

“Nice boxers.” You snorted at the sight of the little mustard bottles decorating it, before you stood up and jumped the still-grinning monster.

Red let out a delighted guttural growl as he caught you. Despite being all bones, Red was ridiculously strong as he easily held you up in his arms and met you with another kiss.

It was just as hot as the previous one.

“fuck, yer gonna kill me.” Red huffed out as he carried you over to the couch.

”not before you fuck me, you won’t.” You shot back.

Red let out a thin sound through his fangs and set you on the couch before collapsing onto it himself as he repeated his earlier sentiment.

”gonna kill me.” 

You slid across the couch and reached out to trace Red’s thicker bones. From the way the monster sagged, he appeared content to let you explore his bones. Much to your amusement, you discover that he is sensitive to touch in some areas. Particularly, the inside of his ribs and what seemed like most of his spine.

Oh?

You lightly ran your fingertips along Red’s ribs again, beaming down at him when the monster’s body trembled beneath your touch.

”careful there. ya might not be walkin’ later if ya keep this up.” Red drawled, watching your movement in a rather possessive way.

”Who says I was planning to go anywhere anytime soon?” You asked casually. “I have the weekend off and it is Friday evening, so...” You let out a startled laugh as Red pinned you against the couch and rested over your hips, wearing an eager look. 

“y/n...” Red chucked lowly as he dragged that damn magic tongue of his along your skin, fangs gently nipping the side of your neck. Red hummed distractedly as he slid his bony fingers through your hair. His other hand sneakily wandered down to your underwear, tracing along the outside of it before slipping beneath it. Red hummed his approval over your reaction to his touch, before his hand reluctantly drew away. “...how long have ya wanted me?”

“It was probably some time after that terrible pun about bees when I was working outside. So...almost the whole year?” You managed to surprise Red by shoving him off of you and perching just below his hip bones. With a sneaky smile, you rested your hands on his boxers, tracing one of the mustard bottles printed on the fabric. “so, do you have a magic dick then?” 

“‘course it is magic.” Red cracked up. “i’m a skeleton monster, so any anatomy i decide to conjure up is gonna be magic in nature.”

“So I could potentially fuck you with some toys, is what you’re saying.” You asked, settling heavier against bone as you hooked two fingers beneath Red`s collar to give it a light tug. 

There was a faint rattling of bones beneath you.

”fuck. the things yer doin’ ta me...” Red issued out a slow breath. “suppose that is an option, though.” Red acted as though you teasing him with such imagery was almost too much for him to handle.

“Why the boxers?” You reached around to the back of Red’s neck to drag your fingers firmly along his vertebrae. When Red didn’t respond right away, you rested the side of your face against his cheekbone, seeing the red eye light watching you. Smirking, you spoke. “Are you wearing the boxers to hide you magic dick?”

“s’just a cock conjured up by magic.” Red playfully bucked up against against you, and the resulting gasp made him bare his fangs in a pleased way. “i want ya. i’ve wanted ya from the first time i met ya, but i didn’t think ya woulda been interested.” Red snickered. “and as fer the boxers? they were a demand from my brother. he didn’t wanna see me walking around with a boner whenever i saw ya.”

“That’s what you get for teasing me.” You informed Red before you scooted off of him, curiosity piqued. “Show me?”

“only if I get to see you next.” Red said, his gaze slowly roving over your body before meeting your eyes.

”I don’t see why not.“ You responded with a casual shrug. “It would be hard to have sex if I kept my underwear on.”

Red let out a damn near animalistic growl as he practically tore the boxers off. Once it was gone, Red smugly propped himself against the arm of the couch and proudly displayed himself.

You take your time examining that magic, red colored dick and...oh dear, it looked so out of place, what with the rest of Red's body being made up entirely of bones. You promptly began to crack up, wheezing with laughter as something else occurred to you.

”what the fuck?” The monster had a dusting of red appear across his cheekbones. “why the hell are ya laughing? Is there somethin’ wrong with it?”

You laughed even harder when Red actually looked down at himself, as if something truly were wrong.

”No...nothing wrong. It’s just...” You snickered. “I guess I just wasn’t expecting this? It is a little weird to see all your bones exposed and then there’s just...there’s just this big glowing cock, like you found a dildo that can light up and stuck it there.” You continue to giggle away at the absurdity.

”oh yeah? how about this?” Red somehow managed to magic away your underwear.

If this was supposed to upset you in any way, Red failed miserably, as the lack of underwear only made you wheeze even harder with laughter.

Red eventually saw the humor in the situation as he joined you in your laughter with deeper chuckles.

You did not miss the way Red ever so casually sidled his way across the couch. There was no way to not notice, since he situated his big boned self over you with a toothy grin as he made a sneaky grab with one of his hands. Red made you squirm as he kissed you again, his other hand tangling into your hair once more. You found the texture of his bony fingers in your body a little weird at first, but damn did the sensation make you shiver.

Red released you from the kiss to chuckle against the side of your neck as he nuzzled skin.

“ya smell real good.” Red almost seemed to purr. “can’t tell ya just how much i wanna fuck ya into the couch and leave my mark all over ya.”

“Do it.” You grit out, canting your hips to meet the tips of Red’s phalanges that he was currently teasing you with.

“fuck, the things yer doin’ to me.” Red repeated as he plunged his bony fingers deeper. “gonna make me finish before i even get started.” Red carefully bit down on your collarbone. The fact that you came from that and a little touch made Red groan as he removed his fingers. “ya were really pent up, huh, sweetheart?”

You shivered a little over the sight of that ecto-tongue licking bone clean. 

“ya really are gonna be the death of me.” Red sighed, before his grin widened as his teeth parted. He made a lewd gesture with his tongue. 

“no dyin’ until after we have sex.” You demanded as you reached up to wrap your arms around his shoulder blades. “Though I do have to wonder...with you almost always slacking off, do you even have enough stamina to keep up with me?"

”dangerous words, sweetheart.” Red drawled as he settled against you and nuzzled the side of your head. “i was serious about ya not bein’ able to walk when i’m through with ya.”

“Then shut up and fuck me already, jackass.” You snapped, excitement racing through you as Red loomed over you, fangs crooked to reflect his intentions.

”whatever ya say, sweetheart.” Red’s fangs grazed the side of your neck as another deep chuckle slipped out of him and-

“SANS!” A sharp, embarrassed voice decided to ruin the mood. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH THE HUMAN ON OUR COUCH?”

“ah, shit.” Red grumbled irritably. “forgot he was coming home early tonight.”

You and Red both turned to the side to find Edge standing there, his skull flushed a deep crimson. His eye lights were carefully averted from what he had just walked in on.

”dunno, boss, what do ya think i’m doing?” Red asked with a smirk.

“CEASE YOUR AMOROUS ACTIONS AT ONCE AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT.” Edge stomped his foot, sharp teeth grinding together. “I WILL ATTEMPT TO SALVAGE THE COUCH, THOUGH I DO NOT THINK I WILL BE ABLE TO SIT ON IT WITH A CLEAR CONSCIENCE EVER AGAIN. NOT WITHOUT REMEMBERING THE WAY THE TWO OF YOU WERE WRAPPED AROUND ONE ANOTHER WHILST ENGAGING IN EXTREME CANOODLING ACTIVITIES.”

“yer just jealous because that oblivious idiot isn’t acknowledging your existence.” Red casually tossed out, slowly wrapping his arms around your middle.

Edge’s still-flushed skull swung back around to fix his brother with a seething glare.

“I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SPEAKING OF.” Edge said archly, pointedly keeping his eye lights only on Red.

”just do what y/n did here. go over to his house, pin him against a wall, and kiss him. see what happens.” Red used a shortcut to take you away from Edge as the taller monster let out an incensed sound. Not seconds later, you and Red reappeared on the bed in your apartment. Red lazily smiled at you and cuddled in close, careful to not poke your skin too much with his bones.

You couldn’t prevent a yawn.

”a nap sounds like a good idea.” Red agreed with a snigger. “we can continue where we left off later?” Red asked, as a few of his phalanges sliding along your thigh.

You let out some agreeable hum and happily turned onto your side to allow Red to spoon you from behind. You should have known better. Red was clearly ready to continue on, as you felt something press up against your backside.

“Thought you wanted to nap?” You sleepily asked.

“no reason i can’t nap like this, right?” Red returned.

“You’re terrible.” You mumbled, closing your eyes. 

“nah, my bro is.” Red said. 

“I don’t want to talk about Edge with your magic cock pressed up against me.” You told the monster crossly.

“what about if it’s _in_ you?” Red laughed at your groan.

“Definitely not.” You said. “I’d rather just be thinking about you as you hold me.”

Red snuggled closer after that.

You could tell that he had drifted off soon after, because you could no longer feel Red's magic pressing up against you.

Well, there was always tomorrow.

At least now Red knew how you felt about him.

-x-x-x-

The following morning, you buried deeper beneath your blankets and clung loosely to one of Red’s arm.

Said skeleton was currently receiving an earful from his brother, who was bellowing on the other end of the phone. The call ended when Red eventually tossed the phone off to one side.

You could still faintly hear Edge’s voice.

Red rolled over and buried his face against your shoulder beneath the blankets to grumble something nearly inaudible about early morning calls being the worst.

“It’s late afternoon.” You pointed out as you held Red’s arm tighter.

”just got up.” Red grunted. “makes it a mornin’ call.”

”What if it had been a booty call?” You asked, using your other hand to pet the top of Red’s skull as he snuggled in closer against you, hooking a leg around one of yours.

“only booty i’m interested in is yers.” Red countered with a growl, giving your ass a lazy squeeze.

Suffice to say, neither you nor Red got out of bed for the longest time.

-x-x-x-

When you and Red saw Edge the following afternoon, he couldn’t look the two of you in the eyes without his entire skull going crimson again.  
  
It wasn’t until later that night that Edge admitted to his phone still being on the previous afternoon, and in his panic to end the call, he’d dropped it out of reach. Edge had forgotten that he could use magic at that point in time, as panicked as he was to shut the phone off.

You and Red exchanged a quick look before the both of you collapsed onto the couch and dissolved into laughter over Edge accidentally being forced to hear part of your passionate bedroom endeavors.

Edge let out a snarl and hoisted you and Red off the couch to toss both of you out of the house, Edge’s skull still fully crimson as the tall monster proceeded to slam the door shut.

You settled on the grass beneath a nearby tree, Red joining you, leaning against your shoulder while still cracking up over Edge’s misfortune.

When the laughter died down, you pressed a kiss to one of Red’s bony cheeks. 

Red flipped his hood up to hide the crimson dusting both cheekbones before he leaned over and kissed you, his sneaky ecto-tongue making a reappearance.

You could get used to this.

Red seemed to feel similarly, as, once the kiss ended, he cuddled close and wrapped his arms around you.

Apparently, you would be taking a nap in the grass with your monster friend...or was Red your boyfriend now? Bonefriend? Partner? Eh, you’d think about it later. Right now, it seemed like you’d be outside the house in the grass for awhile, since Red appeared determined to keep you as close as physically possible to him.

”I’m glad we’re not going to be _bonely_ now.” You eventually whisper with a smile.

Red’s deep chuckles over the stupid pun warmed your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this struck me while working on A Grounding Experience (and the way Red was being left out for now). I also wrote this because I know that many of my other fics are going to keep to a T rating for the most part (both posted and future ones).


End file.
